Anything Can Happen
by aime0x
Summary: When Zoe moves back to Shibuya, she goes through Drama, tests of friendships and relationships. There is also a boy who is very familiar to her, but she doesn't know who he is. Who is he?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

**Author note:** Also I know another story I have wrote, but I wanted to write a Zoe and Takuya story. Enjoy.

_Chapter 1._

I was sitting in a square room, four white walls, dirty green carpet, a door and also a window to let the cool spring air in. This square room was the office; I was sitting in this room waiting for my timetable. I was the new girl, the girl nobody knew, as I was sitting in the office the nice receptionist gave me my timetable and a map to get around the school. As it is my first day I don't even know where I'm going so good thing the lady gave me a map.

I walked out of the office and I was met with crowded corridors, brown walls with lockers and brown wooden flooring. This school is so dull and boring compared to my old high school back in Italy. I took a look at my timetable, I had algebra first, room 501, wow what luck. I took a look at the map; I was in building B, floor 1. Algebra was on floor 2 in building B, so all I would have to do is make my way up the staircase. I went over to my locker which was locker 404, least my locker was close to me.

I took out my algebra book and the essential I would need for this lesson, and threw my bag into the locker which may I say is a tad small. This school really needs to do things better with the funds they earn, maybe I should run for school president and get this school into shape.

I had missed home room, so I will have to go there later on for the last registration of the day, but first I have algebra let's hope people are nice.

As I walked into room 501, everyone locked eyes on me, they all gasped, no surprise there. As well I am the new kid. Everyone is probably thinking _who is she? Where is she from? Why is she here?_ Or many stupid questions, well here goes.

"Ah, the new student, I was wondering when you was going to get here." The teacher paused, "I am Mrs. Orange, please introduce yourself." Mrs. Orange smiled.

Here goes nothing. "Hi, well I am Zoe Orimoto, I am originally from Italy. It is a pleasure to meet you all." I said smiling. All I could here was people snickering, nice way to start the year eh, Orimoto.

"Miss Orimoto, please could you take a seat next to Koji Minamoto, the boy with the bandana." Mrs. Orange told me strictly.

I took a seat next to Koji, hopefully he will be nice.

Before I could say anything to him, he spoke. "Don't even bother talking to me." He sounded so cold.

"Sure." I said in a quiet murmur.

I don't know what is up with him, but he doesn't have to be so cold towards me, I was only going to talk to him, get to know someone I guess. Looks like he isn't on my list, maybe photography will be better at second period.

"Zoe Orimoto, question for you, to see if you have been listening." Mrs. Orange shouted.

"Yes miss!" I spluttered, it was so random for her to ask me, thought she would of gave me a break since it is my first day.

"What is 82 – r = 40?" she asked.

"Err, 40?" I guessed.

"Correct, you were paying attention." She smiled.

I saw Koji packing up, so I decided to close my text book, and gather all my things together, it looks as if everyone carries their bag with them, note to self: take bag round school with me, just put books in locker. The bell went signalling for us to go to our next period. I had photography.

* * *

><p>After photography I had health class, it didn't seem to interesting, but when I sat down, this girl came over to me, I have never seen her before, wait. I haven't seen anyone in this school before. The girl sat down next to me, and smiled.<p>

"Hi, I am Rei, Rei Hino it is nice to meet you." She put her hand out for me to shake it. This girl had dark brown hair, with red eyes, the feeling I get from her, is well she is hiding something. I can just tell.

"Hi, I am Zoe, Zoe Orimoto." I smiled at her.

"You're new right?" I nodded, "Welcome to Shibuya high school, the school with so much drama."

We both laughed, our teacher quietened us down, and started the lesson. Rei and I talked quite a lot in this lesson; we both have the same interests and everything. It seems that she is quite popular in the school. That's good for me!

Some boy came over and spoke to Rei, he looked like the boy in my algebra class, yet he seems different. I'll ask Rei who he is.

As the bell went signally us that it is lunch period, I got worried, I haven't really met anyone, only Rei she is popular so I doubt she'd want to hang around with me. I just stayed seated.

"What are you doing Zoe? Are you coming?" Rei flashed me a smile.

"I didn't think you'd want me to come with you?" I asked confused.

"Of course I do! We get on so well!" she came over to me and dragged me to the cafeteria.

As we walked into the cafeteria, I saw so many people; there must be about a thousand people in here… maybe more! Lucky enough for me, my mum packed me a lunch, so I didn't have to go and wait in the queue, which was really long.

"Zoe come over here." Rei motioned for me to follow her. "Hey everyone, this is Zoe Orimoto, she is new here." Rei smiled, and sat me down next to her.

"Hello, nice to see you again Zoe." The boy with the bandana smirked, what was his name again? Koji wasn't it?

"Hello Koji, want me to talk to you now?" I teased, he just leaned back in his chair and smirked again, I can push his buttons already. I smiled at him to annoy him even more, guess what it worked.

"I forgot to introduce myself earlier in Health class, I am Koichi Kimura. Don't mind Koji, he is always like that to new people." He smiled giving me his hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you, you look the same as Koji? Are you somehow related?" I questioned.

I could hear everyone on the table snicker, hey it isn't my fault I don't know who is related and who isn't? But I guess the whole looks thing is a big give away.

"Yeah he is my brother." Koichi stated.

How can that be? They have different surnames, wow this is just weird.

Koichi saw me looking confused so he cleared things up. "Our parents divorced, that's why."

"Oh! I see, now I get it." I smiled sincerely at Koichi.

"So where is Kanbara?" Koji questioned, "I need to talk to him, and it's about the double date on Friday night."

"Detention." Everyone except me said in unison, who is this Kanbara? Koji is definitely a mystery, but he is hot.

I took a look at a chubby boy at the end of the table he had yet to introduce himself to me. I wonder who he is he seems to have a love for chocolate.

Rei had seen me look at the chubby boy, she told me his name. "That is J.P Shibayama he loves chocolate more than anything in the world."

"I see." I laughed.

"And that boy walking over to the table," Rei pointed, "is Tommy Himi, he may look small, but he is actually really kind."

"Aw he is so cute."

As Tommy sat down at the table Rei introduced me to him. "Tommy, this here is Zoe Orimoto."

"Hi Zoe, it's nice to have you here." Tommy grinned widely.

The bell went signally us to go home room; I actually have no clue where it is. I turned to Rei, "Rei, do you know where homeroom 4B is? I kind of guess it is in building B?"

"Well you are in luck Zoe!" she cheered.

"I am?" I responded.

"Yes you are! As that is my homeroom too!" she explained.

"Oh, yes lucky me." I grinned.

* * *

><p>As we sat in our home room for fifteen minutes we chatted about everything, everyone in here was ever so nice, maybe because I was with one of the most popular girls in school.<p>

I decided to ask Rei if she has a boyfriend, well anyone on the table, it seemed if there was a chance she had a boyfriend it would be someone on that table.

"So, Rei do you have a boyfriend?" I asked.

Rei smiled when I asked her this question, "Yeah I do. Takuya Kanbara, he is the star soccer player here at Shibuya high school, as I am the head cheerleader."

Oh, so that is this _Kanbara_ Koji asked about. "So you are going on a double date with Koji and some chick, then you and this Takuya?" the name sounds so familiar.

"Yeah, I know the girl. She normally sits with us, but she isn't in today."

"Oh, I see." I smiled, "What do you have next?"

"Food Economics, you?" she answered.

"Physical Education," I groaned.

"Good luck." As the bell went she left me.

* * *

><p>I got to the locker room, and changed for the most dreadful lesson of the day, oh how fun this will be.<p>

Our teacher came into the changing rooms, and told us we will be playing soccer. Soccer with the boys, we are so going to lose, even though I can play soccer, I'm just not going to play it in front of loads of boys. Physical education is the last lesson of the day thank god for that. After this lesson, I might stay around and play a bit of soccer by myself; I told my mum I will get the bus back anyway.

I walked onto the field and I could see all the boys eyeing us girls up, they was snickering as they knew they would win.

"You girls might as well not even play; you are going to lose anyway." Koji snorted.

You could just tell he was going to make a sarcastic comment like that, that is just how Koji is, even though I only met him at the start of the day, I know his type.

"Zoe," he called, I turned around.

"What?" I grunted.

"Don't break a leg." He joked.

"Thanks for the support, I'll try not to!" I cheered, as I was walking away, I could hear him moaning to his friends.

"So, ladies are you going to beat the boys?" our gym teacher shouted.

"Miss, why are you even making us go against the boys? You know we will lose." Said a girl with blonde hair, if her hair wasn't up it would be pretty long.

"Chelsea, you need a bit more faith in you and your teammates." The teacher yelled.

"Well most of the girls can't even play soccer, some of us are either nerds, or cheerleaders, or some of us just look like an idiot." She said glaring at me.

Whoa, I didn't see that coming, what have I done to this Chelsea girl? This is the only time I have come across her, what got into her coffee this morning.

"Ladies, just get onto the pitch!" Mrs, Kendo, our gym teacher ordered.

Chelsea came over to me, when we were on the pitch. "If I see you talking to Koji or any of his friends, I swear your pretty face won't be pretty anymore." She hissed.

I just laughed in her face, "Whatever."

The coach of the boys' soccer team blew the whistle and the game started. I was up front, which I am glad, because I use to be up front back in Italy, and when I was here in Japan, two years ago.

The boys whizzed past our mid field players and defence, and scored. Wow I don't even think none of these girls have ever played soccer in their lives. Better show them how it is done then eh?

I got our goalie to pass me the ball; I got the ball, and was making my way down the pitch, trying to get past all the boys. It was working, but all the girls were moaning I wasn't passing the ball to them. Do they want to lose? I kicked the ball through Koji's legs, and went round him, and used my footwork to keep dribbling the ball, not passing to anyone.

As I was nearing the middle part of the field, there was a boy with shaggy brown hair and melting chocolate eyes he was very tanned, as if he has been in the sun all year long.

"Blondie, you won't be able to get past me, I am the best soccer player in Shibuya High history." He smirked.

I laughed at him, "Sure, we will see."

"Ye we w-"

He cut himself off as I ran past him with the ball, dodging all the other silly players, and got near the goal, I took a look back, and that boy with a cocky attitude was running, I had to do something quick. I kicked the ball up in the air, and flipped in the air, and kicked the ball before I landed, _Score._

The coach blew the whistle, and called me over.

"Wow, I have no words to say. You are brilliant for a girl." The boys coach stammered.

"Well, thanks I guess. Zoe Orimoto." I said shaking the coaches hand, whilst I was doing this, Koji came over, with the cocky boy, whose name I still don't know.

"Orimoto, I never knew you could play soccer like that." Koji cheered.

"Well I am new, not many people know me." I laughed.

"You shall be known now, for getting past Takuya here, no one has gotten past him like that, especially a girl." Koji laughed.

So this is Rei's boyfriend, well isn't this going to be a laugh for her, and probably everyone else in the school.

"Aw, I didn't mean to, we all know it was only a friendly game, between the girls and boys." I said grinning.

I made my way over to Takuya, "I'm sorry about that, I hope you don't lose any rep," I joked, I put my hand out to give him a handshake, he took my hand and shook it.

As he shook my hand, I felt something, this boy is all too familiar, who is he?

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> Who is Takuya to Zoe? Find out in the next chapter! **Read** and **Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own digimon.

_Chapter 2._

* * *

><p>Ever since my first day, the end of my first day everyone has known who I am, because I, Zoe Orimoto got past <em>the<em> Takuya Kanbara in soccer, he is the all star player of Shibuya High. I never thought that I would be known for this.

Rei Hino, the girl I got to know the girl who befriended me on my first day. It has been a week and she hasn't said a word to me ever since then, I'm not sure why, but when I was talking to Takuya she was standing there, giving me glares.

I don't know why she was giving me glares, I didn't do anything for her to give them to me? Did i… Maybe she didn't think I would have a same interest as her boyfriend, Takuya Kanbara, sure I will admit he is hot. But I didn't come to this school for a hot boyfriend, I came here to study for my exams, get into college then that's it. No boyfriend, no drama. But looks like I am going to have the drama eh? But for some reason Takuya seems familiar to me, not sure why, when I shook his hand last week, I felt a connection, I am not sure what connection it was, but he looks familiar, his touch seems familiar, even though I didn't hear his voice he seems familiar I didn't hear his voice because he was too busy smirking at me, and I was smirking at him as well. Does Rei see me as a threat to her? Does she think I'm going to _'steal'_ her boyfriend from her? Because she doesn't have to worry about that.

No one knows why I moved here, and I want to keep it that way. I moved back to Shibuya because my parents are getting divorced. I came back with my mother because she is originally from Japan, Shibuya, and my father well he is originally from Italy. My mother will not tell my why they are divorcing; I really should be told as they are my parents. My mother told me that six years ago we lived here in Shibuya. I was in shock when my mother told me in the plane why did she tell me that now? Actually I was born in Shibuya, and according to my mum I was close with this boy. But she never told me the name, I would actually rather know the name instead of guessing or waiting for this boy to remember me, shouldn't he remember me? I didn't see the boy after middle school as we both went to different high schools, I wonder where he is now or if he would ever remember me, six years ago we parted our ways. Six years to forget someone, yeah it can happen.

I wonder who he is… apparently we were very good friends' maybe even more, apparently his mother and mine worked in the same business company. My mother and his, well they was apparently the best of friends.

* * *

><p>Today is a Monday, this is the start of a new week, and Rei is not my friend no more, no. But I have become close friends with some other people, like Sasha Hido, Mina Takino and Ami Pores. They saw me sitting on my own last Tuesday at lunch and they asked me to join them, they were there when I had no one, yet they didn't even know who I was, my name or anything. The people on their table knew exactly who I was. <em>The person who beat the Takuya Kanbara.<em> Takuya hasn't said anything to me, and nor have I to him, but whenever I see him, he always stares at me, but when I look around and see him staring he starts to kiss Rei. Why? I'm not jealous.

I walked into the dull and boring school. When I was here in Shibuya six years ago I didn't even get to step foot into my high school as I moved a few days before. If i didn't move I would of went to an all-girls school, eugh. I walked over to my locker in building B and grabbed my books and slotted them into my bag, I had algebra first. As I was about to close my locker and make my way towards my home room, someone came up behind me and scared the living day lights out of me.

"ORIMOTO!" a familiar voice screamed; I knew exactly who it was, Koji Minamoto.

"What now Koji?" I asked annoyed.

"Can I please copy your algebra homework?" he begged, with his friend Takuya Kanbara following behind him.

"Forgot to do it? Again," I guessed.

"Please Orimoto!" he kept begging.

"You never do your homework, but here." I said handing him my homework.

"You are a life saver thanks Orimoto!" he grinned, and ran off.

"No problem, but why do you call me Orimoto?" I muttered, but he didn't hear me, I groaned.

* * *

><p>As I got to my homeroom I sat on my own, as I'm not mates with Rei. I sat in the corner of the room, as I sat down and got my camera out, to see if the pictures I had took for photography seemed right, as I was doing this Rei walked over.<p>

"Hey Zoe, why do you keep talking to Koji and the others?" she questioned.

"They talk to me, and if you didn't notice we go to the same school." I responded.

"They are my friends, not yours." She hissed.

"Whatever, people can have other friends." I laughed.

"Rei is she laughing at you? I think we should teach her a lesson," she grinned then looked at me, "If I see you talking to _my_ Koji I swear I will break your neck." The dark haired beauty threatened.

"Is that a threat?" I laughed.

"Watch out Orimoto, if you know what is best for you." Rei and her friend said in unison.

I laughed at their stupid-ness, didn't anyone know, not to mess with Zoe Orimoto? I guess no one does know who I am from my middle school days, and from my old high school. I smirked to myself.

* * *

><p>Algebra went passed, and I passed my homework and so did Koji.<p>

"Thanks Orimoto! You are a lifesaver." He grinned, and hugging me.

The girl from my home room, Rini Hope. Just glared at me, as she saw Koji hug me, I pulled away.

"O-okay… No girl pulls away from me when I hug them…" he said confused.

"Your girlfriend is glaring at me," I replied, waving back to Rini.

Koji groaned, "She is not my girlfriend, I cancelled the date as I know she isn't my type, she knows that."

I just laughed at him, the bell went and signalled for us to go to our second period of the day, and for me I had photography.

* * *

><p>As I walked in there, I went up to our teacher, Ms. Rose.<p>

"Ms. Rose can I have a word quickly please?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it Zoe?" she said smiling.

"Is these photo's good enough?" I questioned giving her my camera, as she was looking through them; her smile seemed to get bigger.

"They are perfect." She said sincerely.

I went and sat down at my desk, and listened carefully at the instructions, we had to write about three of the five photos we have taken, this should be easy enough.

I went to the computer at the side of the classroom, and linked my camera to the computer, I saved the photos onto the computer and printed three different photos out.

As I went back to my seat Chelsea came over to me.

"Zoe, why does Koji keep talking to you? You are nothing special." Chelsea moaned.

"How am I meant to know?" I laughed.

"Just asking, but seriously, talk to him, Takuya or the others and I swear your face won't be pretty anymore. I already know Rini and Rei have threatened you." Chelsea smirked and walked away.

It's funny how people think they can tell me who to talk to and who not to talk to. Health class passed and it was lunch period. I made my way over to Sasha, Ami and Mina none of them are in the same lessons as me, so I only see them at lunch.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" I said happily.<p>

"Hey Zoe! How's things?" a boy named Luke asked.

"Good, been threatened by three different people today." I laughed

"Who?" Ami Pores asked.

"Who'd you think?" I paused to see if anyone knew, nope no one. "Rini, Rei and Chelsea, all about the same people!"

We all laughed in unison together, man I don't see what it is with everyone hating me today.

"What is it with everyone hating you Zoe?" A boy named Kirk questioned.

"I'm not sure, but it is pretty funny, only because Koji and his friends talk to me." I paused, "It's not a freaking crime!"

"We know, Zo, don't worry!" Mina cheered.

* * *

><p>Home room passed as quickly as ever, and the last lesson of the day was physical education.<p>

The boys coach called me over, "ORIMOTO!"

"Yes, coach?" I asked.

All the boys snickered at me, I just turned and smirked at them, and they all shut up.

"Our season is coming up soon, and we don't have a girl's football team, so I was wondering if you wanted to coach some of our players? As you are better than most of them." Coach questioned.

All the boys faces dropped, "Are you sure that is a good idea?" I asked nervously.

"Sure it is, we need to win, besides you will have Takuya helping you out." Coach paused for a minute, I groaned. "Every physical education lesson you have, you shall be getting the boys into tip top shape, and also every day after school, got it?"

"Alright," I smiles at the coach.

"Alright, get to it then! I have an important meeting so, I shall see you guys tomorrow! Remember this lesson, and after school for two hours, so you have three hours today!"

These few weeks will be major tiring for me, the girls season finished before I could even start it at the football club I use to be at. I was the star player, at Shibuya Girls Football. And also back in Italy I was the star player.

"Orimoto, you need to snap out of it!" Koji yelled.

"Sorry, was thinking." I responded, "Let's get you guys into shape!"

Truth is I don't know how to get them into shape, it was an awkward position to be in, I am meant to be good at soccer, I didn't teach anyone, I taught myself how to be this good. Yes I love soccer to pieces but I can't hold onto it all my life, there are people out there like Takuya, he loves soccer, he wants to be a professional soccer player it is just obvious. Soccer is for people like him, not me. Soccer is just a hobby for me, even though I absolutely love it. Sometimes you have to let go of the past.

"Oi Blondie!" I turned around to a cocky grin.

"What do you want?" I responded annoyed.

"Shouldn't you be getting these guys into shape? You are meant to be helping me, but it doesn't look it eh?" he said cockily.

"Oh shut up." I smirked.

"No, we are meant to be working together remember Blondie?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I screamed.

Everyone turned around to see why I was screaming, Koji was the first one to come over

"What is up Orimoto?" Koji asked.

"Ask your friend." I hissed.

"I called her Blondie." He laughed.

"Takuya," Koji laughed with his friend, I groaned.

"I'm going home!" I yelled, I started to walk off into the direction of the lockers but someone or something caught my wrist. I felt the connection again.

"Not so fast, _Blondie."_ Takuya smirked.

"Get off me!" I shouted, pulling my wrist out of his grip.

He let go off me, he said something but I didn't quite hear what he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> Well that is it for chapter two! Hope you enjoyed it! **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.**

_Chapter 3._

* * *

><p>The last couple of weeks Rei has been latched onto me, she won't even leave me alone. It seems as she thinks I'm going to <em>cheat<em> on her? With who?

I keep seeing her, Zoe Orimoto, my best friend, my childhood lover… from all the years ago. It has been six years since we haven't seen each other, th en she comes here, and doesn't even remember me. How heart breaking? When she shook my hand on her first day I felt a connection, like we had met before. Then again last week when I grabbed her wrist I felt the same connection… again. So I decided to ask my mother who she was, and she told me. I asked my mother who Zoe Orimoto was.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback.<strong>

_I got in from school and made my way to kitchen to see my mother, and Shinya._

"_Hey mom!" I called._

"_Hello Takuya hunny! How was your day?" she greeted warmly._

"_I need to ask you something mom." I said bluntly, I want to know what this connection is._

"_Go right ahead, Takuya darling, what's up?" my mother said smiling._

"_Mom, who is Zoe Orimoto?" I asked confused._

"_Oh… darling, come here… Shinya go to your room." My mom said soothingly._

"_No, mom." Shinya said bluntly._

"_Now, Shinya." _

"_Yes mom." Shinya walked away looking at his feet._

_As Shinya made his way up the stairs, my mother motioned for me to sit at the breakfast bar._

"_Right, where do you want me to start Takuya?"_

"_Well, from the start." I said, giving a small smile._

"_Well, when you were one years old, we were at Shibuya Park, with my best friend, Mia Orimoto, Zoe Orimoto's mother. I worked with Mia, for many years. Her daughter Zoe and you became the best of friends, when you met that faithful day you done everything together, you would have the same nanny to look after you while Mia and I was at work. As you two got older you went to the same kindergarten and Elementary school, when Zoe and you was getting older, you two started to develop a deep bond, a bond which couldn't be taken away. You were falling in love with each other. Childhood lovers, the best of friends for 11 years, it wasn't until your last year of Elementary school, that you two started dating. It was only a young love, Mia and I didn't think anything of it. Then at the end of the summer, a couple of days before you two was about to start Junior High School, Mina and her family including Zoe moved to Italy. It broke yours and Zoe's hearts that faithful day, including Mia's and mine." My mother paused for a second, "Why do you ask Takuya?" _

"_Well, you see, Zoe Orimoto moved to my high school a few weeks back…" I trailed off._

"_WHAT?" my mom yelled._

"_Zoe Orimoto moved to my high scho-" I tried to finish my sentence but my mom interrupted._

"_I know what you said! Why didn't you tell me?" my mom quickly said._

"_I didn't know who she was did I?" _

"_Why ask about her then? You must have known who she was." My mom stated._

"_I felt a connection from her." I said looking down to the floor._

"_Does she remember you?" my mom asked._

"_No, she doesn't." _

"_Keep it that way." My mom bluntly said._

"_Uh, why?" I asked confused._

"_Because it will break her heart all over again, Takuya. When she moved, it hit her the hardest." My mom said softly._

"_Why is she so good at soccer?" I asked casually._

"_Because you taught her, she must have carried on back in Italy." My mom grinned, "I will have to go see her mother." _

"_Thanks mom." I said grinning, walking out of the room._

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

><p>Biology. The class I was partnered up with Zoe, Zoe Orimoto. My childhood best friend, my childhood lover, things will never be the same. Why? Because, she doesn't remember nothing, I have no clue why, does she even feel the connection I feel? I sure hope so. I wonder if she has asked her mother about me. I sure asked my mom about her. Since my mom told me about her, I can't stop thinking about her. Eleven years of being best friends. She then leaves for Italy, and then six years later she is back.<p>

"Hey Zo," I said casually.

"What do you want Takuya?" she said rather bluntly taking a seat next to me.

"Where are you originally from? Italy?" I said smirking; she had a confused look on her face when I smirked.

"No, I was actually born in Japan, Shibuya to be exact." She said bluntly, again.

_What is wrong with this chick? Why is she so blunt?_ I thought.

"Oh cool." I said, not bothering to carry on the conversation.

"How long have you been with Rei for?" she asked, making conversation.

"Two and a half years." I stated, "Middle of freshman year."

"Aw, cute." She said blunt.

"Why do you ask?" I questioned.

"No reason, being nosey." She smirked, _what a bitch._

"Why are you so good at soccer?" I asked casually.

"I don't know, but when I moved to Italy, I knew I had to carry on soccer, because this boy taught me everything he knew." She paused for a minute; she had tears in her eyes. "I made a promise to him, that I will be better than him when we see each other again."

"Wow, that is amazing, when did you last see him?" I carried on the conversation.

"Six years ago." She smiled weakly.

I know what she is feeling, how does she remember all this? I have actual no clue, she doesn't even _remember his _name. She has no clue that this boy is me.

"Maybe I could help you find him? Do you know his name? Where he lives? What high school he went to?" I asked, playing stupid.

"I wouldn't want to be a burden… he lives here in Shibuya. I don't remember his name, and I also don't remember his high school. As we were going to be going to different high schools…" she trailed off.

Before I could even reply our teacher set us off to do an experiment. Dissect a frog, I could see Zoe's face, she thought it was a disturbing task. I laughed at her.

"Don't laugh at me Takuya!" she moaned.

"I'm not." I said poking the frog, trying to hide my laugh.

I cut open the frog's stomach, and Zoe saw the insides, it looked as if she was going to be sick. I put down the utensils and grabbed my stuff and Zoe's.

"Sir, I am taking Zoe to the nurses room, she doesn't look too good." I said rushing out of the lab.

"Thanks Takuya." She said smiling weakly; I hated to see her like this. Especially now I know our past.

"It's no problem, Zo. You looked as if you was about to throw up." I laughed uneasily.

"Takuya!" someone shouted.

I turned around, it was Rei.

"What are you doing with her?" Rei harshly said, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Calm down Rei. We was dissecting a frog and I looked as if I was about to throw up. Takuya being the gentleman he is, he was taking me to the nurses' office." Zoe smiled weakly.

"Ha! Takuya would never do that, come on Takuya let's go." She smirked.

"Rei let me take Zoe to the nurses' office first…" I trailed off, again I smiled weakly.

"Takuya!" she roared, "You are choosing her over me!"

"No, not at all… Rei, baby listen. Zoe is feeling ill; I am only taking her to the nurses' office."

Rei didn't say anything to me, but sent glares at Zoe, I feel so sorry for her she is stuck in the middle. Rei just walked off in a strop. Zoe needs to go to the nurses' office that is what is important.

"You didn't need to do that you know, I am perfectly capable of getting to the nurses' office myself." Zoe said stubbornly.

"You don't need to go by yourself. I am here to look after you." I smiled at her.

"Thanks I guess." She smiled weakly, again.

I just smiled at her, my mother told me not to tell her about them years ago, why? Will it hurt her even more? Being with Zoe is hurting me, because I just want to be with her. She doesn't even remember us as childhood friends, I sighed.

"What's up Takuya?" she asked.

"Nothing, why?"

"You sighed, there is obviously something up." She said, trying to push the subject.

"Just thinking about my childhood, that's all." I said.

"Oh." Zoe bluntly said.

"Here we are. Get better soon Zo, I shall see you on the soccer field? If not tomorrow!" I said cheerfully, "Later Zo!"

I admit I miss Zoe, I miss how she doesn't know it is me. The boy she promised she would be better at, at soccer when she saw him again. She is amazing at soccer I give her that, for a girl. Who knew I was the boy who taught her everything she knew in soccer? Who knew that I had a crush on her? Who knew that she was my childhood best friend?

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback.<strong>

"_Hi I am Takuya! Our mummies know each other, what's your name?" a small child with brown shaggy hair spoke cheerfully._

"_Hi, I'm Zoe Orimoto." A blonde haired girl said shyly._

"_Don't be shy!" the boy cheered._

"_I'm not, I don't know you." the Orimoto kid responded._

"_Get to know me? Zoe you know my name, we are only what one? We can become really good friends." Takuya replied._

_Zoe Orimoto giggled at the pushy boy. "You are really pushy! But fine, we shall get to know each other! Beat you to the swings!" _

_The two young children raced off to the swings, with the girl beating Takuya by a mere second. _

"_They will become the best of friends, maybe even lovers in the future." Mrs. Kanbara said to Mrs. Orimoto._

"_Most definitely, even if they are separated they will always find each other." Mrs Orimoto responded._

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

><p>Someone just kicked me in the side of the stomach, while I was daydreaming, who was it?<p>

It was no other then Zoe Orimoto. "What did you want?" I smirked.

"You were daydreaming! Get back to work!" she smirked back at me.

"Hey… you took forever to get here, so it wasn't my fault." I retorted.

Zoe just turned back and sent me a smile. A smile which could make a boy melt. Why is Zoe so captivating?

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> So that is chapter three! Done. Hope you like the little flashbacks in this chapter! Had a bit of writers block too… oh. **Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own digimon.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four.<em>

* * *

><p>Six years ago.<p>

"_Takuya… I need to talk to you…" she said softly over the phone. She was nervous that her stomach was hurting. But she continued to fold the clothes from her drawer. The other suitcases were already packed and neatly placed against the wall in the hallway outside of her room. She could already feel herself wanting to cry, it wasn't like her to cry. She rarely cried. Yet, lately that's all about she could do. Her hands started to tremble with anticipation as the clothing in her hand fell to the bed. She sat down and took a deep breath._

"_Zoe? Are you alright? You sound terrible. I just finished soccer practise, so I'll be over in a few minutes to talk, okay?" he said, and from his voice she could tell that he was in a good mood. This made her feel even more like crap than before. "I can't wait to see you though," he added with much enthusiasm and those words made Zoe's heart lurch to full stop as she clasped a hand over her mouth to stop her from completely breaking down. It wasn't like him to say those sappy things, and she was pretty sure he was turning red the moment those words left his lips. Those were the things that she loved about him; he'd only say things to her because he meant it._

"_I'm fine Takuya, I'll see you in a few minutes then… okay, bye," Zoe hung up the phone and staggered a sigh. She didn't know why she held out so long before telling her friends that she was leaving, leaving to Italy. She never normally would keep secrets from all her friends, especially Takuya. Within 15 minutes of her conversation with Takuya on the phone, the doorbell rang and she could hear her mother greeting Takuya at the door and telling him that she was upstairs. The thuds upon the wooden steps made her want to sink into a deep hole and never come out, but it was too late now, as he appeared at her doorway with a wide grin on his face._

"_Hey, you," he greeted softly. He pulled her into a hug before kissing her on the forehead, then her nose, before landing on her lips and gently placing a delicate kiss on it. "I've missed you," he whispered into her hair while taking in her soft smell of vanilla and lavender. Zoe tried to pull away, but he held on tighter as if he was afraid to lose her._

"_Takuya… Look at me," she insisted, but he shook his head and continued to bury his face into the crook of her neck. He was probably too embarrassed to look at her while his face was burning beet red. "You shouldn't be embarrassed to say these things to me because we have been friends for eleven years, and we've been seeing each other for over a year now," she pointed out, and he pulled away and gave her a pout._

"_I was being sensitive!" he cried out dramatically like a child, "I thought girls like sensitive guys," he said throwing himself on her desk chair. She rolled her eyes in sarcasm. At least there was no tension at the moment. Takuya then noticed the suitcase on her bed and the clothes that were all over the place, "I saw some suitcases outside too, are you guys going vacationing in the middle of spring?" he joked pointing at the suitcases in the hallway. Zoe stopped midway in opening her drawer and bit her lower lip, this was it. It had to be now._

_She turned around and faced him, her hair to one should have pulled him into a tight embrace, "That is why I needed to talk to you," she said heavily. The words were getting hard to say as it neared that point of no return. He pulled away and arched a brow at her in confusion._

"_You're really going on vacation?" he gasped and Zoe sighed at his obliviousness and his non-existent skills at reading the atmosphere. She took his hands and held onto them tightly. Her heart started to feel a numb pain and she knew that as this conversation progressed it was going to expand until it was searing pain of a broken heart._

_She took a deep breath, "I'm leaving, Takuya… I'm going to Italy. To start high school there, and finish it there," the words just fell out of her lips like a wild tundra, "My parents thought this would be an amazing opportunity to go out there, as my father hasn't been there for years, Takuya… Please understand," her voice was begging for him to, "I know I should've told you earlier, but it was on a whim… I didn't know we actually were going to go for it," she pleaded._

_He was silent for a few minutes, but to Zoe it felt like decades just waiting for him to answer her. She felt his hand tighten as he looked right into her eyes, "When are you leaving?" he asked dryly. Her head lowered and the tears were about to start, she hated herself so much right now._

"_Two days Takuya…" she replied looking up at him, but she could already see the flames of anger thrashing in his usually soft hazelnut coloured eyes, "I was going to tell you! But…" she tried to explain, but she couldn't. The tears were now pouring._

"_So you thought you'd tell me two days before you left?" his voice was so dark and so angry. Zoe didn't know what to say to his question._

"_I thought you'd understand," she said through the tears. She was wiping her tears on the back of her jacket as she watched Takuya's back. She'd understand if he wanted to leave her, she'd be ready._

_He turned and walked over to her; he planted firm hands on her arms and made her look straight into his burning eyes. So it wasn't just her, Zoe could also see the pain in his eyes too, "I do… But I'm your boyfriend, Zoe. You're best friend for eleven years. I thought I'd be important enough for you to tell me these things. We could've discussed it together, but it seems like I was the last person you told," he was shaking his head at her; he'd given up, "I need some space and time to think," he mumbled. He picked up his bag and walked out of her room and down the stairs as Zoe went after him._

"_Takuya! Please don't…!" she cried out, her already tear stained face was now covered in a new sheet of tears. "Takuya!" she called out. Everyone staring at her screaming his name, he didn't even look back. Zoe fell to her knees as her body was racked with waves of heartache. That was the last time they saw each other. The following days, Zoe tried to call and text him, only to be ignored in the end. The day Zoe departed she left him a message hoping he'd get it__._

* * *

><p>I will never forget that faithful day, the day that my life turned upside down. The day my best friend, girlfriend left for Italy, I didn't even both to go see her depart. She even left me a note. She posted it through my door. I've always kept the note.<p>

You wonder why I didn't go see her depart; well I knew if I went and saw her go, it would break my heart. When she left I promised myself I would never get hurt again, and I haven't. I have been a jerk to all girls. Yet they keep coming back to me. Rei and my relationship is somewhat weird because one weekend we would argue, and she would come running back to me. That is how it has been for the last two and a half years.

As I walked into the large black metal gates which will be where I shall be staying in for the next 9 hours, this place is like a prison. A prison I call school.

I walked into the school doors, and a familiar voice called me.

"Hey Takuya!" Koji yelled, "How was your weekend?"

"Alright, Koji, yeah the weekend was okay, coach pushed me too hard in practise yesterday, and I am aching all over."

"Well you are the captain Takuya." Kouchi came up behind joining in.

I just groaned in defeat if there was one person coach had to be pushing was me, the captain of the soccer team, and the star player of Shibuya High School.

As we were walking there was a large group of people crowding two people. I wonder who the two people is, as I got closer in the crowd pushing my way through I saw who the two people was, Rei and Zoe.

"Stay away from my boyfriend!" Rei screamed.

Zoe laughed, "As if. We are only friends."

Rei launched herself at Zoe, Zoe laughed at her and side stepped out the way, Rei was laying on the floor. I didn't know what to do.

"Takuya get me up!" Rei yelled.

I had no choice but to pick up the girl, I wanted to say no and turn away, but I couldn't. I looked up at Zoe her blonde silky hair with her piercing green eyes. If you looked closely to Zoe you could tell she was hurting, I had promised to help her figure out who that boy was, from six years ago. But I know who he is. I don't want to tell her yet.

As I picked Rei up, I looked back at the blonde, "Zoe…" I tried to speak to her, but she just shook her head at me, and walked away with Sasha, Mina and Ami following after her.

"Takuya, leave that trash alone, come on we need to get to homeroom," Rei announced, fluttering her eyelashes she turned to me, "Taki, walk me to my homeroom please?"

I groaned, "Sure Rei."

We walked to her homeroom, 4B. I walked in there; the teacher knows who I am, as it is my biology class. And I turned to the corner of the room, Zoe. _Shit. _

"Baby, I'll see you at lunch," Rei said seductively kissing me on the lips. She turned to Zoe and gave her a smirk. I don't think Rei realised I saw that smirk; whatever Rei is up to it is not good.

I walked out of the class, saying goodbye to my biology teacher, and said I'll see him third period. Today I have 3 lessons with Zoe. Biology, gym and science, the science class is about everything, excluding biology. So that is three hours, then the two hours after school with Zoe. Can any things get any worse?

* * *

><p>Science, what fun, our teacher Mr. Sledge is a strict teacher I wonder what he is going to make us do this semester. I took my seat next to Koji.<p>

"Listen up class, I have an announcement." Mr. Sledge announced.

We all groaned in defeat, I took a look behind me and Zoe was sitting there, next to Ami. She looked upset, like something was bothering her. What did Rei say to her before I got there? Ami was glaring at me. _Uh oh._

I turned back to my teacher; he was saying a boring lecture.

"…we are going to be doing a project, pick a name out of the hat and that is who you are working with. We will do it as boy picks, then a girl picks and so on." Our teacher said, "Koji go first."

"I got Ami." Koji shrugged.

"Once you have got your partner go sit next to them, Ami go sit next to Koji."

I got up out of my seat and went over to the side of the classroom, the teacher went through some people, then finally came over to me. "Takuya your go."

I sighed to myself, I took out a piece of paper from the hat, and opened it, I glanced down at it. No, it can't be. I looked up, then back down at it.

"So, Takuya who have you got?" Mr. Sledge asked.

"Zoe Orimoto." I announced. I took a look at her, as Mr. Sledge went round to the final students, Zoe still hasn't looked up, and I went over and sat next to my partner.

"You have three weeks to have this project completed and in to me." Mr. Sledge said writing on the white board, "I want this project with so much detail, pictures, facts and even theories..."

From then on all it seemed to me was that our teacher was saying,_ blah blah blah._ I wasn't bothered; I have just been partnered up with Zoe, for three weeks. To do this project, we will have to see each other out of school basically every day. _Uh oh._ Rei won't like this.

"Oh and by the way, this is worth 80% of your final grade if you want to pass this class... I suggest you do this the right way." The teacher finished up.

"Zoe…" I started, "Please talk to me."

I don't even see why I am bothering with her, after what she done to me six years ago.

"Don't talk to me Takuya." She said bluntly.

"But we need to talk about our project…" I trailed off.

"No Takuya. You need to keep your girlfriend on a leash." And with that she packed up her stuff and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: <strong> how do you like this chapter? Oh and i am so sorry about the late update... **Read and Review.**


End file.
